Something I couldn't control
by the-awesomeness-you-don't-have
Summary: Soul and Maka go out into the desert looking for something that is very important to the academy, but when something happens and Maka is no where to be found Soul is trapped in a sand storm with no chance of making it out will Soul turn to the black blood for help? Bad at summarizing and I don't own Soul Eater.
1. Sand Strom

_**I don't own Soul Eater**_

**Something I couldn't control**

The city was hot, but the desert was hotter. You could smell his pale skin just baking. They had been walking for hours and Soul was ready to faint, but Maka wanted to keep going.

"Dammit Maka, it's too hot to be out here. Can't we look for it tomorrow?"

Soul said trudging behind.

"No Soul, Professor Stein said it's very important that we get it, and that we need to get it before a witch does. Besides It could help us against the witch's soul protection."

"Yeah, but he also said it's been hidden for years. There's no way we're gonna find it today. Can't we just go home?"

Maka stopped walking and turned to Soul Eater.

"Will you stop complaining, we'll go home when it starts to get dark. Now hurry up I want to find it before someone else does."

She started to walk again, but Soul was done. He flopped on the sand and laid there like a board.

"You're crazy! There's no way we're gonna find it!"

Soul was beat he flipped onto his back and watched as Maka continued to walk. The wind picked up and blew sand in his eyes.

"Ach, stupid desert."

Soul sat up and rubbed the sand from his eyes.

"Hey Maka can we go now?"

She didn't answer back. Soul had figure she was ignoring him. He looked up from his hands and blinked a couple times to get whatever sand was left out of his eyes. When his eyes stopped watering and he could see clearly Maka was gone.

"Huh? Dammit."

He stood up and looked around, but didn't see her.

"Maka! Maka!"

She didn't answer back.

"Maka! Wait up! You can't just leave me here!"

He started to run in the direction he saw her walking, but couldn't catch up with her.

"Maka! Where the hell are you!"

She still didn't answer back.

"Dammit, Death Scythe is gonna kill me."

He walk farther and farther in that direction, but still couldn't find her.

"Maka where the hell are you? Maka!" He yelled out.

"Maka!"

She still wouldn't answer back. Soul was getting tired, and it was getting late. The temperature was starting to drop and Maka was still nowhere to be found. The wind was starting to pick up and the sand was starting to swirl. The sand was blowing everywhere making it hard to see and even harder to breathe. Soul covered his mouth with his arm to prevent anymore sand from getting in. He could feel the hot sand hit his skin. Every time he called out for Maka he'd get a mouth full of sand.

"M-Ma-ka!"

The wind was blowing him back as he tried to walk forward. The feeling of sand hitting up against his skin felt more like little bullets, and it wasn't like wind pushing the sand up anymore they started to feel like waves of sand.

"Maka, where are you?!"

It was getting harder to move. Soul looked down to find himself knee deep in sand. Maka was much shorter than Soul was, she must've been buried alive. _No don't think like that! Maka's Strong she can handle something like this. _Just as he was thinking Something hard hit Soul in the stomach knocking him completely off his feet and into the sand. It knocked the wind right out of him. He couldn't breathe, whatever knocked him over was still on top of him. He tried pushing it off but he couldn't he was too weak. He could feel his ribs cracking under the large object. Soul tried to call out Maka's name but he kept breathing in sand. Soul tried pushing himself up, but whatever it was sitting on him slowly breaking his rib cage was the biggest problem. He felt around the sides of it. It was jagged and hard a rock maybe? It didn't matter, all that mattered was it was killing him and he still hadn't found Maka.

"Maka.."

He managed to get out.

"Please h-help.."

The taste of iron filled his mouth and rolled down the sides of his cheeks to his ears. His eyes were flooded and leaked down his face to his chin. He closed his eyes so sand wouldn't get in them. He felt another crack come from his ribs and wanted to scream, but when he tried he either swallowed a mouthful of blood or a mouthful of sand.

He was ready to given in and die, but who was he kidding death wouldn't come. He was death, well a death scythe anyway. Dammit, just the thought of death made him want to weep, but really it wasn't him dying that made him want to cry it was the thought of having his soul collected by one of the meisters at the academy.

What if it was someone he didn't know came to collect him. That guy wouldn't even know that he was holding the soul to the coolest Death scythe that ever lived. He probably won't even appreciate it either. He would probably think of me as just another soul to collect. _Dude stop praising yourself, it's not cool to point out how cool you are. You're starting to sound like Black*Star._ Wait a sec, Black*Star. What if he was the one to collect my soul? What if it was...Maka?_Don't be stupid Lord Death collects all the normal non corrupted souls. _

"Soul?"

Said a voice not you far away from him.

Who was that? Was it Maka?

"Soul! Help, please!"

It was Maka. Soul jerked open his eyes and tried to push the rock off him, but it wouldn't budge.

"Soul help me! I think I broke my arm!"

He tried to push the rock but it still wouldn't move. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he lost the feeling in his arms.

"Maka...I'm sorry."

His eyes fell shut and his skin went cold. He could feel his lungs collapse under the heavy rock and listened as he heard Maka call out his name for the last time.


	2. The room is darker than my blood

**CH.2 The room is darker than my blood**

Soul stood on all fours gasping for air with one hand on his upper chest coughing and choking. He fell to his side clawing at his neck, eyes watering and too swelled up to see where he was. What the hell, it felt like someone was sitting ontop of him choking him to death, yet when he went to grab whoever or whatever it was he felt nothing there.

His face begins to turn red from lack of oxygen. A large snap echoed the room and Souls face turned to its normal shade. What the hell was that? He didn't remember hearing anyone come in. Where was he? Soul sat up and felt around his neck looking for a pulse, but strangely he couldn't find one.

Looking down to his wrist to check there for a pulse he found a black pen lined sleeve with a red cuff. The sleeve went down to his forearm and up his shoulder. His eyes followed the pin line stripes down his stomach and pant legs. He was in a suit. Why the hell was he in a suit?

"Hello, Soul." a familiar voice said from behind him.

Who was that? He remembered that voice from somewhere, but where? Soul sat still he knew that voice, where did he know that voice from? He wasn't looking forward to finding out who the voice belonged to.

"You know, in some cultures it's impolite not to greet the host back."

At that moment it hit Soul like a rock, he knew who it was.

Soul smirked and replied calmly like the cool guy he was.

"Oh yeah? And what culture would be that? I'm hella sure it ain't yours."

Soul stood up and straightened the black tie he wore around his neck turning to the owner of the voice. The man was also in a suit, but not as fancy as Soul's. It was simple, just a black suit buttoned up with a white oxford and a black tie. He was short and had an odd skin color. It was a tint of red, actually it was red. He had two horns that curved out. Around his big round eyes were dark circles and he had a smile that took up most of his face.

Soul looked around the room. He had been here before many different times. All for the same reason. Its been awhile since he's seen this place though. The room reminded Soul of a checker's game board. It had red and black squares on the floor with red on the walls. There were no windows and in the middle of the room stood a black piano.

Soul took in a breath and smirked.

"So what the hell do you want? If you couldn't see I was kinda busy up there."

The short man chuckled under his breath.

"I'm sorry, did you forget?"

Soul raised a brow in confusion.

"Forget what?"

"That little scene up there, you know in the desert."

"Yeah so, what about it?"

"You were hurt, remember?"

Soul stared at the short man in confusion.

"What the hell are you getting at? I was hurt I get it, and now I'm not. So, if you could use your little powers, or whatever you used to get me down here with, and zap me back up I-"

"Shut up..."

"...What?"

The short red man made a growling sound and clenched his fists.

"Listen to me carefully, got it?"

Soul shut up, mostly because he was confused and partially interested in what the man had to say.

"You were hurt, and now you're not."

Soul's face was blank and clueless. (kinda like Black*Star's except without the dumbass grin)

The short man frowned and rolled his eyes.

"can you really be that pathetic?"

Soul rolled his eyes and turned so his back was facing the red man.

"Can we hurry this along, I'm kinda not in the mood right now."

The short man clenched his fists and walked up to Soul pulling him to his knees by his tie.

"YOU'RE DEAD!"

He pushed Soul on his back still gripping his tie making Soul choke a bit.

"Do you get it now?" He let go of the tie and turned towards the door he came from.

Soul's eyes were wide, what did he just say? Dead? impossible you're not dead, you can't be...oh god...Maka...

He stood up loosening his tie and running after him.

"Wait! What the hell do you mean I'm dead?!"

He chuckled and turned back to him.

"Do I really need to explain to you how you died? You lived through it."

Soul started to panic.

"No. nonononnoNO! I can not be dead. Why am I dead?!"

He chuckled a bit more.

"What the hell are you laughing at?! Oh my god..Maka! What is she going to think when she finds me? "

While Soul was pacing back in fourth the man began to speak again.

"If you're worried about your friend don't be."

Soul stopped and looked to him.

The man's grin grew at the sight of Soul in a panic. (god i hope that makes sense)

"She's fine, we have plans for her."

"You what?"

Without thinking Soul ran over to the man picking him up and slaming his back against the wall.

"What the hell do you mean?! Where is she?! What have you done with Maka?!" He yelled.

The man's grin stayed wide and lifted one hand. With a single snapping motion Soul let go and dropped to his knees clawing at something around his neck that wasn't there.

The short red man stood up from when Soul dropped him and moved just inches away from him.

"Heheheh, y'know Soul, if you don't want us to hurt her you could just ask."

Soul's face started to turn red, if he's already dead then why the hell is he suffocating?! What the hell is this the twilight zone?!

The short man continued to speak, "If you want her safe just ask."

Soul flopped on his back still clawing at his neck for air.

"No? Heheh, the how about we make a deal..."

Soul scraped at the ground with his nails trying to reach for the man's leg, he was desperate, even if he was dead he still couldn't sit there and let them hurt Maka. He pounded his fist down at the man's feet to show he would do it.

"Now, now, come on Soul, you haven't even heard it yet."

He reached for the man's leg getting a good grip on it and yanked him down making him slam his head against the ground.

"AGH!" the man yelled kicking Soul's hand away.

"Fine, you don't want to hear the terms, then let me just say this, there is no backing out once you make this deal. Got it?"

Soul nodded once to show his agreement.

"Good." he snapped his fingers letting Soul breathe.

Soul sat up breathing heavily. The man chuckles as he turns around heading towards the door. Soul looked over at him confused.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Excuse me?" he said grinning

"Where the hell are you going, I just agreed to your deal. Zap me up there, I need to find Maka."

"Oh, of course, but you still have to go through with my half of the deal."

"And that would be?"

"Nothing really, just you…"

Soul raised a brow in confusion, "What?"

The man made a growling laugh that gave Soul an unpleasant feeling in his lower gut. What the hell was the guy talking about?

"Stop fucking around and tell me!"

His laugh grew louder, "If you want to help your friend then you have to follow through with my half of the deal."

"Yeah, I got that part. Tell me what the fuck to do."

"Alright, alright. Calm down, heheh. All you have to do is survive yourself."

Soul gave a look of confusion at the small man. What the fuck is with this guy?

"What do yo-"

Before Soul could finish the man snapped his fingers and the room went dark except for two lights, one shining down on Soul, and another on the red man.

"What the hell?"

Soul looked around the room, he couldn't see anything.

"What's going on?"

He gave out a chuckle "Good luck."

The man snapped his fingers and in an instant Soul was being engulfed with black blood. It was up to his elbows pulling him down.

"What the fuck?!" strains of black blood reached up like black tentacles and pulled him down.

"AHH! GET IT OFF ME!" It burned as it touched his skin pulling him down further into the it.

"What is this!"

The man smiled at him. "What's wrong Soul? this isn't the first time you've done this."

He struggled against the black blood, trying to get free.

"Now, now, Soul, you have to follow through with my part of the deal."

"You tricked me! Get this stuff off!"

"You agreed that you wouldn't back out."

Soul was up to his shoulders in black blood now, "Dammit let me go!"

He chuckled, "Good bye, Soul." He turned around and walked out of the room closing the door behind him, leaving Soul to drown in the black blood.

Maka trudged in the sand , it was freezing and dark, and she was lost in a sand storm.

"Great, first I get lost and separated from Soul, and I think I broke my arm!" she complained to herself "I have to find him, I hope he's okay. Soul, Soul!" she called out.

as she walked further into the desert she noticed a figure standing in the middle of the sand storm. Who is that? Soul? It is!

She called out his name again, "Soul! Soul!"

He turned around to her and smirked, "Hey Maka."

She smiled and walked faster, she couldn't have been happier to see him. By the time she reached him she was beat, her legs were about to give.

"Soul, you're okay!" She smiled happily.

Soul smirked and pulled her into a hug, " I'm just glad you're okay, what happened to your arm? Looks all busted up."

Maka looked down at her arm, it did look pretty bad. She was pushed down by the heavy wind and hit her arm on a rock. Soul looked down at her and noticed she wasn't looking back. He gently grabbed her chin and turned it towards himself.

"It's not that bad." She said, "Professor Stein can patch it up, I'm sure of it."

He smirked and showed off his teeth, "I'm sure he can.."

It was strange, when Maka looked around the desert was complete chaos, but strangely right where they were standing was calm. Maka stared into Soul's eyes, they were dark and dull, they didn't look like, his.

"Soul..."

"Yes?"

"You look...different..."

"Different, how?"

"I don't know, just..not you."

Soul smirked again and pulled out of the hug. "Really now, how so?"

"Well...I'm not sure."

"Heh, trust me doll, I'm still me."

He pulled her back into the hug but this time he had a tighter grip.

She hugged back, " I'm just glad you're okay."

"Yeah, you too..."

He pulled one hand away from the hug and wrapped his other arm around her completely so he was grabbing her arm. He held his hand behind his back bringing out the blade to his scythe. It was different, instead of its normal pattern it was completely black. And instead of a blade, it looked more like his hand had grew three long black claws where his fingers should be. (So just to sum it up for you guys, his index finger and middle finger are formed into a blade, his pinky and ring finger are formed into a blade, and his thumb is formed into a blade.)

Maka felt his grip tighten on her arm and looked up at him.

"Soul?"

Soul looked down at her and smiled.

"Sorry, guess I just don't want you to let go and get hurt again. That arm looks really bad."

She wanted to stay in the hug, but a feeling in her gut told her to back away..._she should have listened_.

Instead of listening to her gut, she put on a fake smile and hugged back. Soul took advantage of this moment and leaned into her pressing his lips gently to hers. Maka was surprised by the kiss, but didn't stop it, although something inside her was telling her too._ Why didn't you listen?!_

He slowly moved his hand that was gripping her shoulder to the back of her head deepening the kiss. At this Maka pulled away, Soul was getting carried away with this.

"Soul, stop. We need to get back to the city. I need Professor Stein to take a look at my arm."

He rolled his eyes and gripped the back of her hair pushing her forward and smashing their lips together again. She punched his gut making him let go and break the kiss.

"What the hell, Soul?" she pushed him away and stood up straight.

"My arm is broken and all you want to do is kiss me?!"

He stood silently.

"That hurt, Soul!"

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back into a hug, one hand still behind his back.

"I'm sorry.." his voice quivered as he spoke (Fake of course)

"It's just..I missed you, and you broke your arm..and I just...I' so sorry."

Maka stood a bit shocked on Soul's sudden change of expression, but hugged back with her good arm.

"It's okay, I get it."

Soul grip tightened on her arm.

"M-maka..." he said in an innocent voice.

"Yeah?" she looked him in the eyes and he looked back, for some reason his eyes still looked dark. Maybe it was because of the lighting around them.

He smiled lightly and gently kissed her cheek.

Maka gave a small smile and kept hugging. Why did this feel wrong?

He leaned i closer so their cheeks were touching and his lips were to her ear, and he whispered to her.

"Y-you know..when you punched me in the gut..."

his grip tightened to the point where it hurt and his voice went from gentle to angry in a second, "It hurt." he pulled out his claws from behind his back and plunged them into her stomach.

She pushed him away, his claws still lodged in her gut and looked up at him.

"S-Soul..." she fell forward into his hands and he pulled her into the hug again.

"Shhh shh shh, heheh, don't worry it's almost over." he whispered into her ear.

Her vision blacked and her arms went limp. Soul yanked the claws out of her stomach and changed his claws back into a hand holding her until her last breath.

_**So, if you haven't noticed I have not the slightest idea what the red mans name is. Soooo, if he does have a name please tell me because I can't call him the red man for the entire story, obviously he's important and knowing what his name is would be nice. thanks.**_


End file.
